meine_wilden_toechterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bridget Henessy
Bridget Hennessy Bridget Hennessy ist die älteste Tochter von der Hennessy Familie. Sie ist nicht gerade der hellste Stern am Horizont. Bridget ist 17 jahre alt und ist eigentlich der Star auf der High School. Obwohl sie nur einen Notendurchschnitt von einer 3 hat ist sie Schulsprecherin. Kaley Cuoco Kaley Christine Cuoco (* 30.November 1985 in Camarillo Kalifornien) ist eine US-Amerikanische Schauspielerin. Einem breiten Publikum bekannt geworden ist sie als Penny in der US-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Im Alter von sechs Jahren arbeitete Cuoco als Model und trat in diversen Werbespots auf. Ihre erste größere Rolle hatte sie 1992 in dem Fernsehfilm Am Abgrund an der Seite von Donald Sutherland und Tim Matheson. Gastauftritte hatte sie unter anderem in Ellen, Ausgerechnet Alaska, Don’t Forget Your Toothbrush und Willkommen im Leben. Eine Hauptrolle spielte sie 1998 in der Miniserie Mr. Murder. International bekannt wurde sie ab 2002 durch die Rolle der Bridget Hennessy in Meine wilden Töchter, für die sie 2003 den Teen Choice Award erhielt. Danach war sie als Billie Jenkins in der achten Staffel von Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen zu sehen. Filmografie * 1992: Am Abgrund (Quicksand: No Escape) * 1994: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Northern Exposure, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x15) * 1994: Willkommen im Leben (My So-Called Life, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x04) * 1995: Virtuosity * 1996: Ellen (Fernsehserie, Folge 4x06) * 1997: Der gebuchte Mann (Picture Perfect) * 1997: Die Zahnfee (Toothless) * 1998: Mr. Murder – Er wird dich finden … (Mr. Murder) * 2000: Die Bowling Gang (Alley Cats Strike) * 2000: Die Bradys – Wie alles begann (Growing Up Brady) * 2000: Und das soll der Himmel sein? (Can’t Be Heaven) * 2000–2001: Ladies Man (Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2001: Eine himmlische Familie (7th Heaven, Fernsehserie, Folge 6x05) * 2001: The Ellen Show (Folge 1x14) * 2002–2005: Meine wilden Töchter (8 Simple Rules… for Dating My Teenage Daughter, Fernsehserie, 76 Folgen) * 2004: Debating Robert Lee * 2004: 10.5 – Die Erde bebt (10.5, Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2004: Fashion Girl – Der Pate trägt Prada (Crimes of Fashion) * 2004: Complete Savages (Folge 1x07) * 2004: The Hollow – Die Rückkehr des kopflosen Reiters (The Hollow) * 2005: Farewell Bender * 2005: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Folgen 1x26–1x27) * 2005: Pet Star (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x14) * 2005: Lucky 13 * 2005–2006: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, Folgen 8x01–8x22) * 2005–2006: Loonatics Unleashed (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) * 2006: Prison Break (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x15–2x16) * 2006: Separated at Worth * 2007: Cougar Club * 2007: To Be Fat Like Me * seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie) * 2008: Killer Movie * 2010: The Penthouse * 2011: Hop – Osterhase oder Superstar? (Hop) * 2012: Drew Peterson – Der Unberührbare (Drew Peterson: Untouchable) * 2012: The Last Ride * 2014: Book of Love – Ein Bestseller zum Verlieben (Authors Anonymous) * 2014: A Million Ways to Die in the West * 2015: Die Trauzeugen AG (The Wedding Ringer) * 2015: Alvin und die Chipmunks: Road Chip (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Stimme von Eleanor) * 2016: Burning Bodhi * 2017: Handsome: Ein Netflix-Krimi (Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Movie) *thumb|1x1px